


Cercasi Pulchritudo

by IntertwinedFate



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Grade a parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Restraining order, super naive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntertwinedFate/pseuds/IntertwinedFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet , lovely but naive child, being wanted and chased by many.<br/>Never realizing those after him , lurking at every corner.<br/>Being chased for multiple reasons, where despair lurks awaiting to strike<br/>Either, phenomenal or equivocal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before it all & Soon to come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy my story  
> Comments are welcome !  
> Really wanted to do this as a birthday gift for myself

Cercasi Pulchritudo

"Aah" a repetitive scream of agony out of the many resounding wails , moans and screams of horror & pain that were resounding off the walls, including the sound of flesh slapping on flesh.  
Switch Pov  
Inside a dark & dank, humid - aired forest lies a rusted metal - frame with a abandon tunnel with rocks thrown about, with rust picking at it's edges.Now there's nothing really strange about the forest besides it being very submerged with black. Few gnarly trees here & there and there's nothing out of place with the tunnels but underneath that worn out tunnel, with the rusted metal - frame in the dark abyss of a forest. laid a dark, chilling hole seeming to go on and on for a period of time at the end stood two passage ways the right way led to an Egyptian tomb with the handsome, young boy king , barely even an man . 

While the other way led to a crypt with a transylvanian vibe around the dark room with the crypt chained up but looking as if a single touch it'd break. Now back towards the forest miles away from it was a dark, frigid castle with dull light bleakly shining into it. The interior of the castle were cages & arches that lead to rooms & halls. In each wing of the dominant castle that rose to the sky , from a distance it was obvious the castle was magnificent, but when up close you saw that the base of the castle was covered in a grainy material - like sand. Although it wasn't the regular yellow-white sand ,or brownish, or gray sand which you would commonly see at the beach. The sand was pure black, looking as if it were the sand - remains of obsidian and in the castle was the usual quarters of it. 

The castle had a dungeon for petty crimes and the major criminals would go to an isolated jungle left to rot & die by whatever cause, four towers for each corner of the castle linked together by a passage way wall, outlined with arrow slits, in the center of the outer walls were the inner walls .Mostly the same except in the middle was the donjon connected to the great hall, in the front of the donjon was the inner court at the back was the outer court, with many chambers, halls, service rooms, work shops, storage cellars & rooms, stables, chapel, kitchen, a few wells, a bazaar, & on the castle defenses was a barbican wall, moat, and on this well defined castle, but inside the castle in the throne room .

In the throne room stood King Kozmotis Pitchiner Black & his child Seraphina naturales Black with his brother who owned the neighbouring empire, King Pitch Pitchiner Black with his son Nathaniel 'nightlight' Black .The two kings were trying to form a blood alliance by offering their children to the pookas a race of humanoid rabbits who control fertility & nature of spring from the royal line .  
They are like pagan gods, lived long & didn't age or die unless killed.

When a young defined woman with tanned skin & hair as brown as the freshly turned earth, walked into give the evening tea wanting to hurry up before the royals taunted her.


	2. Mommy's prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it all

As the servant girl hurried to satisfy her kings she made the mistake of not showing respect to her kings, behind her she heard a growl ,quickly realization of what she forgot to do dawned on her."Y-your highnesses, i am so-" she was cut-off by a swift kick to the gut.

"On your knees, wench" said the firm but dangerous voice of King Pitch, she quickly did as he said and bowed to him "sorry your highness" she said. "You ought to be, useless wench, what is your name?" Pitch demanded "it's R-Rosalind your majesty, Rosalind Overland sir" the servant now known as Rosalind whimpered out."Well, R-Rosalind, you better respect my father , King Kozmotis, &uncle King Pitch, & me including my cousin Naethanael" she pointed to a muscled young man with dark-brown hair and lightly toned skin with amber eyes.

 

She blushed in shame as the Prince & Princess laughed at her. That whole afternoon she was ridiculed by King Pitch & the heirs to the throne, while king Kozmotis just watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes with mirth. "May i be dismissed your majesties?" "Yes, you may wench" sneered Kozmotis.

As rosalind picked up her dress and gathered herself, not forgetting this time to respectively bow down to the royal family. She hastedly rushed out from the throne room, through the great hall, past royal bazaar's & the barbican wall, across the drawbridge, finally over the moat to her village, where she hurried back to for she for she had chores being the shepherd's daughter. Upon her arrival, she greeted her father, Jakob Overland, "Rosalind dear, your chores for today are collect the eggs from only the hens, milk the cows & ewes, & feed the animals, and have fun with your friends just don't get lost in the woods" her father finished out, as she just replied with a nod of her head. When she finished her chores, rosalind ran to the woods to play with her friends Catherine, John, Charles ,& Sephestor (huge secret about sephestor is he's a pooka, and they only play in hidden or abandoned places so they won't get punished for treason).

They played a lot of games, "hey guys" Catherine said "me & Charles are getting married , & we're moving away to the countryside we'll visit when we can , we'll miss you all" Catherine and Charles then left hand in hand.the last friends laid down reminiscing the last years they had with Cathy and Charles,"guys" said Rosalind "yes" said the remaining friends, "I hope we stay friends or become family one day " Rosalind then got up and brushed dirt off her clothes heading home before dawn, "Bye Sephestor, bye John" after that all the friends departed. 

3 years later, Rosalind & John married, Sephestor joined the pookan army, few years after Sephestor married jeraz one of the few seasonal pooka. After a while in their marriage jeraz became pregnant and gave birth a few months later to two bucks E.aster & L. 'fíor' éighníomhach . When both kits were of 10 yrs. of age Rosalind & John had a baby boy hair & skin white as snow & ice as blue and clear as ice named Jack Frost.


	3. About beautiful littl' Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about little Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I'll post every Friday or two Friday's ,especially if you want me to post faster or want to know about anything.
> 
> Kudos for Kira494  
> Xoxoxo

When Jack was born, it was very unique, magical even. He was born on a full moon and during his entire birth the lunar beams shone on him. The beams shone around and on him like a caress of someone fond like family but more intimate like a lover, and thus he was blessed by the moon. 

The babe looked nothing of his parents (as it would be known when he grew up) besides his mother's lithe, tall, defined, & supple female frame, & his father's eyes except they're lighter (like glaciers or of a cool summer day with clear cloudless skies) with hints of mischief, genius (which is needed most definitely since folk weren't very bright), but the babe was always cold not the harsh numbing cold but the showering of snow in near warm temperatures .He was proudly nicknamed jokul for his little tricks & the name meaning icicle. Growing up for Jack , if you were a stranger you confused him for a girl it happened so often Jack never minded it and often thought he was a girl if you looked very closely you'd finally see a boy. 

 

 

As Jack grew up he finally got what he wanted for years a baby sister,Emma, he protected his sister just as a shepherd would guard his flock of sheep since Emma is his little lamb. Jack was a very hard worker always wanting to to make ends meet to help his family and others before himself, since most his age or older would indulge in themselves without helping friends or those in need. He worked as a shepherd, farmer, and cared for children, until most of his Time was going to be taken up By the royals as he would serve them in less than 3 days time.

He often skated, played many a-games, & joked around. When not near children there was silly things he did, which got him a playful smack against his head. Although, what made jack unique is that he has an odd fascination with women's clothing & lady-like manners (most of the time) that he's such a housewife,or sometimes he act like such a mother, he often midwife for women of the village. 

When jack was young he knew he was attracted to the opposite sex, at 7 he told his family about it & friends it joyed them to know that, and encouraged him to be himself (although his father would have preferred him to not be attracted to either gender or anyone on a romantic level), he was told he'd be a wonderful wife & dutiful, kind, & generous mother. Soon, after the revelations jack met E.aster & Aspen Bunnymund. They were great friends & ironic as it would seem both of the brothers started to subtly court jack, leaving gifts, reading poetry, & helping him take care of the children he baby-sitted. Jack , well being Jack didn't know he was being courted by the brothers. 

 

After the brothers & jack left after playing in a field. jack walked through the forest in a blue-embroided dress, to his home for morrow was the first day jack was a maid to the royals. Unaware of two-sets of liquid-gold eyes on horseback watching him with desire in their hearts.


	4. Oh, the intricacy of this compilcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope The creepers don't scar jack to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for not updating in a while  
> 

As Jack walked down the earth-beaten path with the moonlight leading him to his destination, he was walking down the path when he suddenly heard the clopping of horse shoes.  
When he heard this jack step off to the side and gracefully bowed down in respect , for only aristocrats or those of high castes could afford horses , and always constantly demanded respect from people of lower castes.  
When he looked up ,he saw two noble men on horseback. They were on fashionable embroidered leather saddles ,the noblemen had pale gray skin, ebony hair, were thin but muscular, tall but not towering, & each had eyes as golden as well gold, of course. They were sharply dressed in dark silks,& other fabrics. ”Hello good sirs, have a lovely night farewell, gentlemen” Jack told them as he briskly tried to avoid them ,turning back around he kept walking, as he was walking he glanced behind him to see the noblemen still trailing behind him. Thinking nothing of it he just kept on walking when suddenly the noblemen were beside him “So, where is a lovely young lady like yourself going?”jack turned to the one at his left confused “It’s none of your buisness stranger not to be rude”.  
“Well, i’m Pitch” the man now know as Pitch elegantly pointed to himself before he flourished his hand to his twin “and the man next to you who's a bit darker is my brother Kozmotis, would you like to ride on horseback to get to your home?” pitch questioned, “yes,would you like a ride? sorry if i’m being sudden but has anyone told you how lovely that dress is on you it compliments your figure or maybe how lovely your eyes are so full of life & spirit, excuse me but may i have your name, lovely?” Kozmotis asked “well, my name is Jack, Jack Overland F-”,jack was cut-off as Kozmotis lightly snickered,while Pitch & Kozmotis were snickering Jack started to walk away but as soon as jack started leaving the twins stationed their horses and sped up close to jack.  
Pitch began to talk “Wait, wait hold, child of Rosalind Overland , so you’re her child. Well, she may not have been as beautiful,delightful, or graceful as you but she had a position and” Pitch stopped short on speaking to run his hands up & down the side of jack’s back & outer thigh, while Kozmotis continued “ You can change your position if you” Jack didn’t even wait for him to finish as he ran back to his cottage for safety in his family’s home.  
“Jack” he heard his mother calling him “ is that you?” Jack took a big breathe in & out to calm his pounding heart, “yes” he weakly replied not trying to show he was scared  
“Why are you so late ?” his mother came around the corner and took in the image of her son “Oh my goodness are you okay? Why are your eye’s so swollen? what happened?” Rosalind tried to grasp her son but he shook her off “nothing mom, i just need a bath” jack replied as he practically ran to get his stuff ,rushing out the house to go bathe in the pond near his home.

When he got there he hastily threw off his clothes as he furiously scrubbed his body to get rid of the filthy touches he felt. Soon, when he was finally satisfied he started to dress not knowing the pookan twin’s had seen him when he was upset. Jack soon departed to rest up for the next day, hoping that work wouldn’t be so hard for him. Sadly, unknown to him Kozmotis & Pitch were royalty so he would most likely see them nearly everyday.  
Jack was being stalked by both pair of twins,& a few others, but he didn’t know so he had a goodnights sleep with what it’d seem as the moon surveilling him.


	5. Thus the story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally STARTING! !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg forgot to add this but Aspen belongs to  
> Frozendoe you should totes read her story so  
> Yep  
> & Thanks for all the kudos & bookmarks it's really appreciated since I'm in the baby writing stage so yeah

The next morning jack woke up to the smell of pancakes ,wearily he went down the hall heading to the dining room after doing his morning routine being worn - out from the previous day’s stress , jack was welcomed to the sight of the table covered with bottles of syrups,cups of milk,cider, juice, plates of pancakes ,& bowls of fruit (Jack’s family doesn’t eat meat because they can’t afford it, it’s unhealthy for them, & well Jack’s parent’s friends are humanoid rabbits). 

Though, jack was most happy and relieved to see his family together doing their common antics it was endearing (for lack of better word). He was greeted by a chorused of good mornings, as jack was going down the steps he passed his Uncle Sephestor, Aunt Jeraz, his mother & father, his cute lil sister emma, & the twins Aspen & Aster, as Jack walked by the table he saw that the table was full. “Um, where do i sit?” he said meekly, “Oh, sit here Jackie” Aster said while pulling a chair up next to him, aspen glared at aster “No, aster Jack’s gonna sit with me” “no you bloody git he’s gonna sit with me “ “well, i think jack gonna wanna sit with his dear uncle sephestor right jack dearie?” “um, yeah i think i’m gonna sit with the women, on their side of the table ”.  
“Aah, now look at ah what ya did ya bloody blokes, ya made him sit with the women” John rolled his eyes at what sephestor said adding in his thoughts “Sephestor, it's fine my little boy can make decisions for himself like Rosalind & Jeraz say ‘let them learn for themselves’, but us father's counter that by what's the situation they're facing”.  
“Got a point there john”Sephestor nodded

“Will you two shut yer traps the ladies, and I here are trying to eat & have a conversation” Jeraz said annoyed at the two dunces, “Yup, Jeraz is right if you two don’t shut up, this threat just stay in the air as a warning” Rosalind huffed  
“But, it wasn't even us it was aster & aspen when -” “Shut up sephestor “ Jeraz said, “Don't even think of saying a word john. After said words by their wives the men both silently agreed in unison , to zip it. While, both the leading females gave them the ice-glare look.  
The quaint family tidied up preparing for the day, going about some menial tasks.  
“So, jack it seems you're coming with me to work with the Royals ,well let me tell you something ,their all pompous, rude, arrogant jerks,& they seek attention all the time, and it's their favorite past time to taunts servants working in their castle for their own filthy, dirty, twisted, amusement, & the guards love to hit on servants so be careful around some of them, but they're not all bad. Understood?” with a peppy ‘yes ma'am’ jack quickly jogged upstairs, & ran down the hall to put on his mother's old servant girl outfit from when she was young, since they couldn't afford a new one since money is tight. 

When jack went back down to the dining room, he questioned his appearance, “Why, Jackie you're a beaut” Aster praised, “Thanks Aster” jack said looking down with a blush, a light shade of indigo. “Jackie, ya look lovely “ Aspen said not wanting to come off as rude. Jack’s blushed darkened to a deep violet, “Oh, you guys are so sweet” 

Making sure everything was settled, both Rosalind & Jack left (after he finished braiding his & Emma’s hair). When they had reached the castle jack’s mother repeated the rules to him.  
“Mom?” jack questioned “yes, sweetheart“  
Rosalind replied turning to her first born “you know all the nobles, right? “ Jack said fidgeting “why, yes is something wrong?” Rosalind said worried. “Do you know any by the names of Kozmotis and/or Pitch?” Rosalind suddenly confused at how her son knew those names “Why, of course they’re -”, she was cut off as she was immediately sent to work in the kitchen.


	6. Hidden Backstreet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, Crack, and Semi-Makes sense-ish
> 
> SO SORRY, that I've been gone forever it's so poorly written I didn't want to write anymore, but I have so many ideas, and I really want to get through this

Leaning against a brick townhouse plastered with crude graffiti, filth, and other best not mentioned products, in the infamous red district. Jacklynn waited for Rebellious, her favourite piercing modified family, & and favorite anthromorph (the one she fought and got the shit beaten out of her, thus connecting with one another). She felt a quake and stepped off to the side, looking out towards the alley she saw a strange figure. “Glad you could make it, you over glorified fuzzy dildo”, the figure stepped out into the light “Well maybe if your ass could give me a heads up I could be on time” the Lagomorph figure said “By the way Lynn, the names Domesticated now me, and that double sexed upstart Olphga switched names, it suits her better.” As the figure stepped into the light her oddly patterned fur glinted as if it were alive, and her long mutilated ears by pookan standards showed off new metallic studs, and gages.  
“But, enough about me how is Leslye-ann B. doing on punishment ?” Domesticated said in a relaxed stance  
“I wanna tell you, but it'd be so much damn funnier if you saw for yourself” Lynn said choking on her laughter  
Stage: Renaissance - T.P: Golden Medieval;  
Berlau, Germany  
You gave birth to more children? At least they're ladies and can be married off into more influential houses, surely the lads will be impressed by your looks  
Leslye-ann: My dearest apologies, but thy only eat the pussy (stifled and choked laughter)  
-Omg she's going to screw up so damn bad-  
Alaric: What you only eat the innards of cats, how queer, but never mind that it's nothung that cun’t be fixed  
Domesticated: Les how you like phallus (outburst of laughter)  
Alaric: What wus t’at strange sound?  
Leslye-ann: Damn you're always ruining a good story my future author is going to be pissed when they see this mess  
Alaric: W-why do you speaketh oddly?  
Leslye-ann: I don't even care, look Alaric I...I have vagina dentata and…  
Leslye-ann look away sincerely embarrassed, before she sprung forward and knocked Alaric unconscious  
Leslye-ann: Do you know how tucking arrogant, and egotistical these men are? I was a second away from killing them all, let's go already I'm sick of wearing these gaudy, and filthy clothing  
Lynn: Where are we going exactly?  
Leslye-ann: To visit your baby brother Jack Ovaryland Frost  
Domesticated: Lez you know about Lynn’s clan?  
Leslye-ann: Yeah, by the way what time of fuckin’ middle name is Ovaryland, like really that's too much  
Lynn: Shut up it's cute, and original  
Leslye-ann: Let's just go before we mess the Hyper - Continuum  
Thus the trio of female Frosts began their journey to the alternate dimension  
Cercasi Pulchritudo  
Lynn: You should get your tube snaked by a virile buck  
Domesticated: Eww, you sound like my Sires  
Leslye-ann: Stop ruining our Bomb finish can't do anything with you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for responding and if you want to read some cheaply sassy works, or my rants check on every once in awhile.  
> Hell, also if you wanna know if you can do something just check with me  
> Ohkay, Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Cercasi : Italian; for wanted  
> Pulchritudo : Latin; for beauty


End file.
